


Touch

by Kalloway



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Her hands on his shoulders.
Relationships: Audric/Cassandra (Dragalia Lost)
Kudos: 5
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt, 'touch'

Cassandra couldn't help smiling as Audric leaned into her touch. He'd been writing; that wasn't a surprise. But his words weren't for her and she didn't mind that. Her hands were on his shoulders, drawing out the softest of sighs as she found tense, tight muscles. Her intentions weren't entirely honorable, of course. But she could do this... 

And she did, working out knots and pulling out little contented noises that she remembered from years before. It was nice, as was... 

Audric reached up to put his hands over hers, warm. 

"Cassandra..." 

"Yes, dear?" 

His voice as he said-- 

"Lower."


End file.
